


Merry Christmas My Star

by zhyixingie



Series: Everybody's Gonna Love You [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Play, CHRISTMAS FIC BECAUSE CHRISTMAS YES, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Size Difference, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyixingie/pseuds/zhyixingie
Summary: It was definitely the holiday season.In which Chanyeol and Minseok celebrate Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy some adorable Chanyeol/Minseok Christmas fluff with some smut thrown in!

It was definitely the holiday season.

Chanyeol couldn’t remember the last time December actually felt like Christmas – probably before he had gone to college and was still living with his parents and brother in a house decorated to the brim with reds and greens. Snow had been spitting from the clouds in the sky on and off for the last few days. Minseok had been adorable with the first signs of snow – pulling Chanyeol out of bed at an ungodly hour of the morning and forcing him into a coat and hat to go out and play in the snow with the little bunny.

It was snowing again tonight, when Chanyeol had invited over their closest friends for dinner a while after chopping down the Christmas tree. Kris and Tao had shown up with a couple of wrapped gifts – in case they didn’t see each other before the holiday had passed – and they immediately raided Chanyeol’s fridge for his alcohol. Yixing and Minseok had excitedly gotten out all the Christmas decorations to place around the apartment.

Tao was on his second glass of wine already as Chanyeol sipped at his beer and Kris was stationed at the stove with the duty of making stir fry.

“I’m so glad Mini and Xing still get along,” Tao hummed suddenly after a long moment of silence. The tall blonde was looking out at the living room where the two bunny hybrids were laughing and throwing tinsel at each other – Chanyeol was obviously going to have to clean that later. “I was so worried Xing would take it bad that Mini didn’t want to be his mate.”

Chanyeol nodded in agreement. “Yeah, they’re good friends together at least,” He smiled fondly as Mini tackled the bigger rabbit and attacked him with ‘kissies’ and rubbed his nose over Yixing’s face. The black haired rabbit was red in the face with laughter.

“Of course, Mini also seems a bit too attached to you, Chan,” Kris commented as he continued watching the vegetables sauté.

“Is that not a good thing?” Chanyeol questioned, raising his eyebrow.

“Well, to an extent it’s obviously good,” Kris shrugged. “But what if you get another boyfriend? How would Mini feel about that?”

Chanyeol paused, looking over at his friend as he tried to formulate a response. “Honestly, I haven’t even thought of trying to date again,” he finally responded. “I’m happy with just me and Mini.”

“Damn, your bunny’s that good in bed?” Kris asked from his station at the stove, stirring the vegetables occasionally.

Chanyeol threw one of the freshly baked rolls at his friend’s head, getting a ‘dude don’t waste the rolls!’ in response. “I don’t care that much about that, unlike you two. Mini and I care about each other more than just using each other for sex. And I’ve told you a dozen times – we haven’t even actually fucked.”

“ _Still_?” Tao asked in shock.

Chanyeol nodded, “Like, he’s gotten more comfortable with other stuff, but no we haven’t actually tried that.”

“Damn you must have balls of steel,” Kris cackled as he added the pasta to their stir-fry.

Chanyeol sighed, “I don’t actually care that much about the sex – I would still love him just as much if he never wanted to do anything.” Tao cooed at how adorable that was. “And even if I did start dating again, I wouldn’t treat Mini any differently.”

“So you’d just continue with your weird ass daddy kink thing?” Kris snickered, getting a snack on the back of the head from his boyfriend.

“It’s not weird, Kris,” Tao scolded, wagging his finger in his boyfriend’s face. “They can do whatever they want – it’s _their_ relationship. Plus,” Tao grinned. “I think it’s pretty adorable! Mini acts like such a little kid.”

“Don’t tell me you want to do something like that,” Kris groaned.

“No, no,” Tao waved his hand in dismissal. “You just shouldn’t be shaming them for their relationship.”

Chanyeol tilted his beer at his friend in thanks for the defense. “I’ve also told you a million times man,” Chanyeol said to Kris. “It’s Minseok – he’s the one who likes this whole dynamic. I mean sure, it’s cute and all, but I never initiated it.”

“I doubt he even realizes what he’s doing,” Tao hummed.

Chanyeol nodded in agreement. “I think he’s honestly just like a kid in personality,” he explained simply. “Cause he’s acted that way ever since he arrived at the foster home two years ago. It’s not a thing that he started up just with me.”

“I’m just fuckin with you,” Kris shrugged. “I think it’s pretty creepy, but like, whatever gets you off man.”

Chanyeol was about to defend himself again, but was interrupted by a squeal.

“Daddy!”

Chanyeol turned just in time to scoop up an excited bunny racing at him. “What’s up, bub?” He laughed at the squirming hybrid who was trying to pull Chanyeol with him and get cuddles all at the same time. The taller turned to see Yixing shyly standing in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling fondly at Minseok.

“We finished decorating the tree!” Minseok yelled, just a bit too close to his owner’s ear. His little fists grabbed at Chanyeol’s shirt, tugging at him. “Come see, come see!”

“Okay, okay,” Chanyeol laughed and carried Minseok in his arms out to the living room where the two bunny hybrids had been working diligently on the tree Kris and him had cut down that afternoon. He felt Tao and Yixing trailing after them.

Chanyeol could see the bright lights even before he rounded the corner, and his face split into a grin at the tree standing in the middle of the room. The bunnies had done a great job of decorating every inch with baubles, tinsel and ribbon – the tree was efficiently covered. The mixture of white and colored lights swamped the room, making the living room feel cozy and warm in the Christmas light. Chanyeol set his bunny on his feet when he began squirming again. He dragged Yixing over to the tree and pointed at the base of it. “We put presents under it!” He squealed happily. “Xing showed me how to wrap them!” It was pretty obvious whose was whose, but Chanyeol was impressed the older rabbit hybrid had gotten Minseok to do any sort of wrapping after the Christmas before where the bunny just slapped bows on the gifts he was giving.

“Wow, they look so good!” Chanyeol cooed, picking up the large box that was wrapped with multiple squares of different paper that were obviously cut too small. He shook the box, leaning his ear against the side. “Whose this one for?”

“That’s for Xingxing,” Minseok said, reaching up and taking it from his owner’s hand. He reached back under the pine to grab a present that was just as crudely wrapped. “This one is for Daddy! But no opening it before Christmas,” the bunny said sternly. Chanyeol nodded seriously, hearing Tao and Yixing giggling behind him.

“Christmas has really snuck up this year,” Tao whined, leaning against Chanyeol’s side, his eyes sparkling in the lights. “I can’t believe its next week already.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty exciting,” Chanyeol grinned. “I did so good with presents this year,” he said proudly. After last year’s failure where he’d panicked and gotten everyone ugly sweaters, he’d made sure to start looking early and got the perfect presents.

            “Can we make hot cocoa?” Minseok asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Chanyeol smiled and nodded.

            “As long as it’s okay with our hosts,” Chanyeol glanced over at Tao who was leaning against his hybrid, eyes shutting sleepily.

            “I can make it,” Yixing said quietly, leading his owner over to the couch where he deposited the tall blonde for a tipsy nap. The black haired bunny slipped back into the kitchen, leaving Chanyeol and Minseok to admire the tree.

            Suddenly Chanyeol felt himself be pulled to the ground with a small ‘woah!’ and he was on his butt on the rug. He was maneuvered to the most comfortable position before his lap was filled with hybrid. Mini cuddled into his chest, his eyes shining as he stared at his work on the tree. Chanyeol smiled as he watched his hybrid, making a promise to always get him a tree. They hadn’t gotten one the year before because of how hectic their entire year had been, but now he would make sure their living room would be filled with Christmas decorations. “Here you go,” Chanyeol looked up at Yixing handing each of them a mug, and made sure Minseok had a good handle on the hot drink before allowing him to settle back.

            “You two really did do a great job,” Chanyeol said as the elder rabbit settled down next to him on the rug, smiling at the tree.

            “Minseok seems to really like Christmas,” Yixing said, leaning over to look at Mini who was still enamored with the decorations. “I think it was one of the few holidays his first owner actually celebrated.” Chanyeol almost always forgot that the little bunny had originally been owned by an elderly woman, and he was only put into the foster system when she had passed away. Minseok didn’t talk about her often, and when he did Chanyeol got the feeling she wasn’t nearly as affectionate as the bunny needed her to be, and that he really didn’t enjoy his time with her.

            “Well, you guys will just have to decorate our apartment each year,” Chanyeol grinned. Yixing nodded in agreement.

            “Stir fry is ready!” Kris boomed, walking into the living room and shoving his boyfriend off the couch. Tao sputtered from where he landed on his back, and the shouting began – the two of them acting like children as Chanyeol and the hybrid’s watched. They all laughed at Tao, tipsily whining and punching Kris on the chest, asking why he would be so mean, until Kris locked him in a tight embrace and kissed his cheek.

            After a satisfying dinner, the trio pulled their coats on, wished Minseok and Chanyeol goodnight, Kris promised to replenish Chanyeol’s wine, and they headed out into the snow laden neighborhood. Chanyeol sighed contentedly as he shut the front door, trudging back to the living room where Minseok was finishing off his hot drink and was still staring at the tree. “Mini,” Chanyeol cooed, laying down on his stomach next to the bunny and nuzzling his nose into his hair. “Time for bed, baby bunny,” He smiled at the adorable, tired yawn the bunny did just as he said that.

            “Okay,” he sighed without argument, setting his mug down before raising his arms in demand. Chanyeol laughed but scooped up the smaller anyways, mentally scolding himself for spoiling the bunny rotten.

            When teeth were brushed, and real people clothes were swapped for t-shirts and boxer shorts, Chanyeol snuggled into his bed with a sleepy hybrid in his arms. He felt the bunny nuzzle into his neck, a habit he’d begun back when the human had first met him, and his fists gripped Chanyeol’s shirt like a lifeline. Chanyeol wrapped his arms tightly around the bunny, sighing as he shut his eyes to drift off to sleep, making sure to keep the warmth wrapped in his arms close to his chest throughout the night.

 

            Christmas season was busy season for most other jobs, but Chanyeol was bored at his desk. No one needed to sue people during the holidays – that usually came after the new year, as to ‘not ruin the Christmas spirit.’ He shuffled things around on his desk for the umpteenth time that day before groaning and sitting back in his chair.

            “Park.”

            Chanyeol jumped up in his seat, staring wide up at his boss who was looming in his doorway. “Yes, sir?” He asked nervously.

            “You can head out for the day,” his boss said simply. “I don’t think we’ll need you tomorrow or Thursdays either – enjoy your Christmas.” He’d never seen his boss smile, but he was pretty sure the corners of his mouth pulled up slightly as Chanyeol thanked him profusely and packed his bag.

            Chanyeol all but sprinted down to his car and went the max speed limit until he was parked outside of his apartment complex. He’d never been so excited to get home before, and found himself not even feeling the cold as he took the steps two at a time. He glanced at his watch as he unlocked the door – it was only 2:30. He grinned to himself and pushed the door open. “Mini, I’m home!” He called.

            “Daddy?” Mini popped out from the kitchen, his ears perking up. “Daddy!” He raced over and gave Chanyeol his routine hug. “What are you doing home so early?” The bunny gasped excitedly.

            “My boss let me out – he said my holiday break can start now,” Chanyeol grinned, holding the hybrid close. “What were you making?” He asked, nodding at the kitchen.

            “I’m trying to make pie!” Mini chirped, taking Chanyeol’s hand and dragging him into the kitchen, pointing at the oven where an apple pie was currently cooking. Chanyeol sniffed heavily, humming at the pleasant smells that hit him.

            “Smells delicious,” Chanyeol smiled, kissing Minseok’s cheek. The bunny immediately stood on tiptoes, demanding more ‘kissies.’ Chanyeol chuckled before slotting their mouths together, moving closer.

            It was when the bunny gasped in pleasure, pressing his hips hard against Chanyeol’s hip, that the human groaned. “Maybe the kitchen isn’t the best place for a make out session,” he mumbled against the bunny’s neck where he was biting a hickey into the skin there. His hands slid to the smaller’s ass, gripping it tightly to make the bunny hop up into his arms, wrapping his legs tightly around Chanyeol’s waist. The taller carried him to the living room couch, sitting down and keeping the bunny straddling his hips, not letting his lips break away from the soft skin it was latched on to.

            “Daddy,” Minseok moaned, grabbing Chanyeol’s jaw and leading his mouth back to his own. Chanyeol immediately deepened the kiss, letting his tongue run along the top of the bunny’s mouth, feeling the full body shiver of the smaller. He giggled and did it again and again until Minseok was melted in his arms. “Stop,” he gasped, nibbling at his owner’s lip. He rolled his hips, grinding his hardness against Chanyeol’s hip. “Can we do more?” The bunny mumbled shyly, cheeks growing pink.

            “If you think you can finish in the time it takes for the pie to cook,” Chanyeol laughed, squeezing the smaller’s bottom in his large palms. Minseok moaned loudly, burying his face against Chanyeol’s neck. A hushed ‘please’ was all it took for Chanyeol to unbutton the bunny’s jeans and rub over his length. “You’ve gotten pretty excited pretty fast there, Min,” he cooed. A little fist hit weakly at his chest, making him laugh again. He took Minseok’s cock in his hand, pumping slowly. “What would you like to do today?” He questioned.

            “Mini wants to practice!” He said, suddenly determined. He squirmed in his seat on Chanyeol’s lap, trying to pull away.

            “Why all of a sudden?” Chanyeol asked, raising his eyebrow.

            “Because,” The bunny whined. “Mini has been getting better.”

            Chanyeol laughed but nodded. “Anything you want,” he said and watched the bunny slip from his lap onto his knees on the carpet. Like Chanyeol had been telling his friends, his bunny hybrid _had_ been getting more comfortable with certain aspects of sex, and even interested in new things. Recently he had discovered a determination to be able to give Chanyeol a blow job, which had terrified the human at first – worried the bunny would choke or bite down or something – but Minseok kept wanting to ‘practice.’

            Chanyeol couldn’t really say he minded as he watched Minseok unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper. Chanyeol held back a groan as the hybrid rubbed over his length with his palm, leaning down to lick a wet patch into his boxers. “Mini,” Chanyeol moaned when he finally brought his cock out of the confines of his pants. The hybrid giggled at Chanyeol’s noises he made as he ran his thumb over the tip. Chanyeol could feel himself harden completely in Minseok’s hand.

            The bunny leaned down to start licking softly at the head, his kittenish licks making Chanyeol squeeze his eyes shut. After several moments of this, the bunny switched to placing his mouth over his member, slipping down slightly before pulling back up. Chanyeol cracked his eyes back open to look down and watch the bunny slip down over and over, attempting to take more into his mouth each time. Chanyeol wasn’t necessarily the smallest guy, and he always felt bad when people he was with struggled to try to give him a blow job. He had to reassure Minseok the first few times as the bunny cried that it was okay. By now, the bunny knew not to gag himself, instead wrapping his hands around the part of the shaft his lips couldn’t reach. Of course it wasn’t ideal, but Chanyeol still moaned in pleasure at the hybrid’s ministrations.

            “Minseok,” he gasped as he felt himself getting close. He grabbed at the bunny’s hair, trying to tug him off. “Pull of, baby,” He mumbled, but the bunny pulled away from his hand in his hair and swallowed around Chanyeol’s length. Chanyeol groaned as he came, Minseok sucking until he was dry and oversensitive. “Off,” he demanded, pulling the hybrid up and into his lap again. Minseok grinned, looking pleased with himself.

            “Did Mini do good?” He asked excitedly – if he was a dog hybrid, his tail would probably be wagging. Chanyeol laughed.

            “Yes, very good,” he praised and turned to press the bunny into the cushion of the couch. “Your turn,” Chanyeol said. The bunny squealed as Chanyeol pulled off his sweats and briefs in one go, quickly taking the bunny back into his palm. It took only another couple minutes of Chanyeol’s ministrations, paired with sucking bruises into the bunny’s neck and chest, for Minseok to tense with his climax, groaning as he came down.

            Chanyeol cooed at Minseok’s eyes drooping and how he insisted on cuddling into Chanyeol’s chest as he tried to wipe his hand off into a tissue. “Mini,” he laughed as the bunny pulled himself as close as possible. “Isn’t your pie almost done?” The bunny suddenly perked up, and hopped off his owner’s lap, scampering into the kitchen without putting his pants back on. Chanyeol laughed as he watched him go, grabbing the discarded clothes and following after the smaller.

            After forcing the bunny back into his clothes, Chaneyol watched him pull out the pie and set it on the cooling rack. He had trouble trusting the younger in the kitchen – although he had proven himself again and again at being adept at cooking and baking – he always feared for the bunny when he reached into the oven to pull something out, or had to chop something with a bigger knife. He could always picture the bunny running, screaming to him with a burn or a cut on his hand – but it had yet to happen. “Looks good, Min,” he commented, walking over to sniff at the freshly baked pie. “We can each have a piece for dessert.” The bunny clapped excitedly in response. “What do you want for dinner?” Chanyeol asked, realizing he hadn’t planned anything for that night.

            “Hmm,” Minseok hummed. “Maybe spaghetti?”

            That was easy enough.

            Chanyeol glanced at the clock and figured an early dinner and movie night would be the perfect way to spend the rest of the day. He pulled out the pasta, put water on the stove, and got out the pasta sauce and meatballs to add in. “Why don’t you pick out a movie for after dinner?” Chanyeol prompted the bunny who was standing there watching him cook. Minseok’s droopy ears perked up and he nodded, running off to look at their movie collection.

            By the time Chanyeol had pasta and sauce for Mini, and the addition of meatballs for himself, placed on the table the bunny had a stack of potential movies stacked in the living room. “What are you thinking?” Chanyeol asked him as the bunny sat at the table, immediately digging into his pasta messily. “Slow down,” Chanyeol said quickly, pulling the fork out of his hand and grabbing a napkin to wipe at the red sauce around his chin.

            Minseok pulled away from his worrying hands and continued eating as he spoke. “I wanna watch Christmas movies,” he said simply. “Maybe The Santa Clause? Isn’t that one of Daddy’s favorites?” Chanyeol smiled and nodded – pleased that the hybrid had remembered that from the year before. “That would be good tonight – and then we can watch the others in the next few days.”

            “Sounds like a plan,” Chanyeol nodded.

            With stomachs full of pasta and pie, the two sat down to watch the selected movie. Minseok immediately cuddled close, bringing his blanket to pull around the two of them into a little cocoon just as the movie began.

 

            Christmas morning came way too soon. The few days Chanyeol had off had been a blessing as he and Mini wasted away the days gorging themselves on hot cocoa and sweets as they watched Christmas movies. Lazy days spent with his bunny had become Chanyeol’s favorite thing in the past two years. And the Christmas atmosphere made everything feel even cozier and more special.

            Christmas morning greeted Chanyeol with an early wake up and the task of slipping undetected out of bed to go put out gifts. He knew the hybrid didn’t believe in Santa anymore, but he still kept presents hidden to put out on the morning of the holiday as surprises. He peeked out the window to the sight of a misting of snow and frost over the grass and leaves, and his bare feet felt frozen on the wooden floors. He pulled out the gifts he’d hidden at the top of the hall closet, a shelf the tiny hybrid would never be able to reach, and set them next to the gifts their friend’s had left a few days before. Chanyeol turned on the lights of the tree and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and a mug of cocoa for Minseok.

            “Minseok,” He cooed when he went back into the bedroom. The bunny had ripped the blankets that had been on the human’s side over to his own and cocooned himself within them. The only visible sight of the hybrid was the caramel ears flopped over to one side. “Mini,” he whispered again as he petted over those ears. “It’s Christmas.” That had two big eyes poking out of their confines and gazing up at him.

            “Can we open presents?” Came the squeaky reply.

            Chanyeol laughed, “After we make something for breakfast, sure.”

            Minseok slunk out of his warm nest and followed Chanyeol into the kitchen where his steaming cup of hot chocolate was waiting. He warmed his hands that had gotten chilly from the cold apartment air that had yet to be warmed by the heater, and watched while Chanyeol made bagels for each of them – cream cheese for himself and peanut butter for Mini who couldn’t eat cheese. The rabbit continually gazed over at the tree where the gifts were stacked, but made sure to flick his eyes back to his owner as to not look too eager.

            Once they each had their breakfasts and hot beverages in hand, they walked over and sat on the carpet around the tree. “Which one first?” Minseok asked, eyes sparkling as he gaped at the wrapped presents.

            “How about starting with ones from Kris and Tao?” Chanyeol suggested, digging through the mini hill to find the gifts signed from their friends. Minseok took it eagerly before pausing and looking at him.

            “You open yours first,” he insisted. Chanyeol laughed but shrugged and nodded along, taking the one made out to him. He raised it to his ear, pretending to shake it to figure out what it was, making the bunny hop up and race over to him. “No, no, open it!” He said, tugging it slightly in Chanyeol’s hands, trying to get him to rip the paper off faster.

            “Okay, okay!” Chanyeol laughed. He pulled off the paper and opened the box, scowling slightly at the fact that the two of them had gotten him underwear. _Again_. “You’d have thought this joke would get old by now,” he sighed, tossing the box to the side and taking a sip of his coffee. He waved at Minseok. “Your turn.”

            The bunny sat crossed leg, and pulled the rather large box into his lap. He tore open the brightly colored paper and scowled when the box didn’t reveal what was inside. He tore off the tape and opened the box quickly. “Oh wow!” He screeched, standing up and hopping over to Chanyeol to sit in his lap and show him. “Kris was showing Yixing and I this at the mall a few weeks ago! It was super fun!” Chanyeol gaped at the remote control toy helicopter the elder had given his hybrid – that had to cost quite a bit.

            “Wow,” Chanyeol agreed. “This looks like it’ll be really fun to play with,” he agreed, taking the box and turning it over to look at the back with the instructions. “Coulda sworn we had a $20 maximum…” he mumbled to himself as Minseok got up to get more presents.

            The morning continued with them switching off opening gifts, taking little breaks to appreciate and play with the things they’d gotten. On top of the remote control helicopter, Kris and Tao had also gotten the bunny a couple of sweaters (that Chanyeol found a note for inside saying they were some of Yixing’s hand-me-downs so Chanyeol couldn’t get mad cause they didn’t spend any money) and Yixing had given him his old hand held gaming system and the new pokemon game. “What’s pokemon?” Minseok had asked when he opened it, immediately powering up the 3DS to plug the game into.

            “It’s a really fun game where you catch these creatures called pokemon and you can battle other people with them,” Chanyeol explained.

            “Oooh,” Minseok had hummed and gotten distracted picking his character and starter (Chanyeol pushed him slightly to get Rowlet because that’s definitely the best one and Chanyeol wanted to play it too) for a solid half an hour so Chanyeol could pick up the mess that had already begun accumulating.

            In the next batch of gifts Minseok opened from Chanyeol were mostly new clothes for the hybrid Chanyeol had been gathering over the year when he’d seen cute things in stores – including some sweaters, tank tops for the summer, jeans and a pair of overalls Chanyeol had seen on a cat hybrid and couldn’t pass up because they were _adorable_. Minseok had made Chanyeol a batch of candies (“Yixing taught me how to make them! Aren’t they yummy?” The bunny had asked with wide eyes as Chanyeol popped one in his mouth. They really were delicious, but he was pretty sure the bunny was going to eat more than he would of his present) and bought him a new bag for work (“Daddy’s is getting really old – and it has a hole in it,” Minseok had explained when Chanyeol gaped at the rather expensive leather bag. “I want Daddy to have the best,” the bunny said, which ended in Chanyeol pulling him close and covering his face with kisses).

            Another break happened when Minseok opened his gift of a soccer ball, shin guards and cleats which had him squealing and running to put them on. “Minseok! There’s snow on the ground!” Chanyeol hollered after him, scooping the bunny up before he could run outside without a coat on. “We can play in here just without the cleats on, okay?” And so they (carefully) kicked the ball around, passing to each other and making sure not to kick it into anything fragile.

            “I can’t wait to tell Lu,” Minseok said excitedly when they sat back down and he was admiring the bright orange cleats. “He’s been wanting me to play soccer with him for ages.”

            The final couple of gifts included another game for Minseok’s DS (because Yixing had informed him what his present was going to be), and a sweatshirt and a new watch for Chanyeol. “Last one, Mini,” Chanyeol said, handing the bunny the last box. The bunny took it happily, taking his time ripping open the paper and undoing the box since the excitement to open everything had dwindled.

            “What?” Minseok gasped slightly when he pulled out a bright orange collar. He stared at Chanyeol who rubbed at his neck awkwardly.

            “Yixing wears a collar,” Chanyeol explained. “And Tao was telling me that you kept looking at them when they brought you to the mall – and I noticed you always are looking at other hybrids who have them. So, I figured you’d want your own.” Chanyeol continued in a rush when the bunny said nothing, “I know it’s more of a dog or cat hybrid thing, and that is a dog collar because like, they don’t make bunny ones – and you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, I can take it back to the store, I just figure-”

            He was cut off by Minseok throwing himself at his chest.

            “No,” the bunny mumbled against his neck. “I love it, don’t take it back.”

            Chanyeol sighed in relief, letting his shoulders relax and his arms wind around the hybrid as he sat in his lap. “I thought orange would be a good color with your ears,” He explained as the hybrid held it out to him to put around his neck. He fixed it loosely, snapping the clasp shut and deciding that, yah, orange was a good color.

            “How does it look?” Minseok asked, grinning up at him.

            “Perfect,” Chanyeol laughed, kissing Minseok’s chubby cheek, getting a giggle out of the smaller. “But, you could have told me earlier you wanted one – I could have gotten you one at any time not just for Christmas .”

            “I wanted Daddy to get it for me though,” Minseok said simply. “I didn’t want to ask for it.”

            “Why not?” Chanyeol asked.

            “Because Daddy would have definitely gotten it,” the hybrid said. “You get me anything I asked for without question-” damnit, Chanyeol really did spoil him and he fucking knew it. “So I wanted Daddy to notice I wanted it by himself.”

            “You sneaky little bunny,” Chanyeol laughed, rubbing his nose against the hybrid’s jaw. Minseok giggled again, tucking himself further under Chanyeol’s chin. They sat like that for a while, just gazing at the tree and then at the floor where their presents lay as Chanyeol stroked over his hybrid’s ears.

            “Merry Christmas, Daddy,” Minseok smiled, rising up to kiss his cheek.

            “Merry Christmas, Mini,” Chanyeol hummed, turning slightly to be able to capture Minseok’s mouth instead. The hybrid turned toward him, hooking his legs around his waist and pulling himself closer. Chanyeol chuckled slightly as he deepened the kiss, tightening his grip on Minseok’s hips. Chanyeol felt the hybrid grow hard against his thigh as he deepened the kiss, licking into his pliant mouth and making the smaller release tiny noises of pleasure. The bunny’s hands fisted into his sweater, tugging slightly. “Can we go to the bed?” Minseok mumbled against his mouth.

            “You’re really starting to live up to being a bunny,” Chanyeol laughed as he stood, hefting the hybrid into his arms. “You’ve been a horny little rabbit recently.” Minseok slapped a fist against his chest, making him laugh again and coo at his red cheeks.

            “Shut up,” he mumbled. Chanyeol tossed him onto the bed, making the bunny yelp as he bounced on the mattress. “I just like being close to Daddy,” Minseok said, putting out his arms with grabby hands to pull Chanyeol down into another kiss.

            “Yeah, yeah, sure,” Chanyeol said sarcastically, getting another hit against his chest in response.

            “It’s true!” Minseok insisted, pulling Chanyeol’s shirt until he leaned down and captured his lips again.

            Chanyeol was a bit surprised that the bunny was being so forward, he was usually a bit reserved in the beginning – only warming up once he was close, or wanted to impress his Daddy. Chanyeol gasped in surprise when Minseok grabbed at his length through his sweatpants, but made sure to keep calm. “What do you want to do, today, Mini?” He asked, like he always did when these situations started up. The hybrid just shook his head, burying his face against Chanyeol’s chest as he tugged at the waist band of his sweats. There was the shy bunny he knew. Chanyeol pulled on his hands until they were away from his pants, kissing at his cheeks. “We don’t get to do anything until you tell me what you want,” Chanyeol said sternly. The bunny shook his head again in embarrassment, only beginning to talk when Chaneyol smacked him on the ass lightly.

            “I want… I wanted- wanted to,” Minseok mumbled, his cheeks growing a brighter red. “I wanted to try – to try… to try the thing,” he stuttered.

            “The thing?” Chanyeol questioned, raising his eyebrows.

            “Sex,” Minseok mumbled. “Like actual sex.”

            Chanyeol laughed. “What we’ve been doing has been sex, you know,” Chanyeol cooed. “So you don’t need to feel pressure to try ‘actual’ sex.”

            “I know,” Minseok nodded. “But I wanna.”

            Chanyeol kissed his lips again gently and nodded. “Okay,” he whispered and moved to kiss down the hybrid’s neck. Minseok arched up into him, allowing Chanyeol to feel the flutter of his heartbeat pounding in his chest. He allowed his hands to trail up the hybrid’s chest, moving the sweatshirt he was wearing up as he went, breaking off from the hickey he was marking into his throat to pull it completely off the smaller. He leaned back down quickly to capture one of his nipples in his mouth, making the hybrid gasp and shove at his face.

            “Daddy,” Minseok moaned. Chanyeol moved away from the bud, kissing down to his navel and biting slightly at the pudgy flesh of his stomach and pinching at his skin. “Stop,” the bunny pushed the flat of his foot against Chanyeol’s chest. “Stop teasing,” he pouted.

            “Don’t be a brat,” Chanyeol chuckled, smacking at the side of the hybrid’s thigh, making him instantly fall quiet and shift against him in arousal. “I wanna make sure this is good,” Chanyeol mumbled seriously, running his fingers under the waistband of the bunny’s joggers. Minseok nodded compliantly, lifting his chin to get a kiss and pull Chanyeol closer. Chanyeol slid his hands completely into his sweats, squeezing the round globes of his ass, making him gasp loudly. “You’re so soft,” Chanyeol cooed, kissing at the hybrid’s jaw again. “I love you all soft and pudgy.”

            “Its winter,” Minseok mumbled, trying to press himself back into Chanyeol’s large hands that were beginning to run over his tail. “I put on weight in winter.”

            “It’s adorable,” Chanyeol reassured, pulling gently at the tuff of fur at the base of the hybrid’s spine, ripping a long moan from him. “So sensitive,” Chanyeol cooed. He slowly eased his pants and briefs down together and pulled them off his ankles, tossing them to one side. Minseok was hard and leaking, and his entire body clenched and a moan was ripped out of his throat when Chanyeol wrapped his hand around his length. He pumped him slowly for a few moments, letting him get wound up, and pulling his fist away.

            “Stop teasing!” Minseok squealed, kicking his feet at Chanyeol who grabbed them quickly.

            “No kicking,” Chanyeol said sternly.

            “Then stop!” Minseok demanded.

            “What would you like me to do?” Chanyeol questioned. “Just fuck into you without any sort of lead up?” Minseok pouted at him in defeat letting his legs drop from where Chanyeol had grabbed them. “That’s what I thought,” Chanyeol said, leaning down to kiss his cheeks again in a small apology. He continued kissing at his neck for a few moments, continuing to pump his length until he was on edge again.

            Chanyeol quickly reached over to the night side table, pulling out the lube and squirting some onto his fingers. He warmed it as best he could with one hand as he continued to kiss his hybrid to distract him as he circled his rim with a single finger. Minseok gasped as the first finger was pressed in, arching slightly and pressing down, begging for more. Chanyeol slowly pumped his finger out, waiting for Minseok to begin moaning before adding another. They’d never gone above two fingers, the bunny always being content with how just a pair of Chanyeol’s long fingers filled him, and he’d always been able to come from them. But Chanyeol knew he’d have to do at least one, probably two, more to get the bunny’s body ready. He had honestly been dreading sex slightly due to the fact that he didn’t want to hurt his little rabbit, and the size difference was pretty extreme between them.

            “I’m going to add another, okay?” Chanyeol warned, giving plenty of time for Minseok to protest before pressing a third finger. The bunny gasped but continued pressing down on his hand, so Chanyeol continued, easily slipping them in and out. “We’re gonna go for one more, okay?” Chanyeol asked, retracting the digits and squeezing more lube onto his hand. Minseok’s body automatically began producing slick when he’d pressed in the first finger, but even with it, he wanted to be safe.

            “Another?” Minseok squeaked, eyes widening slightly.

            “It’s to make sure the real thing doesn’t hurt you, baby,” Chanyeol assured, rubbing at the hybrid’s knee comfortingly. Minseok nodded slowly, laying back and relaxing as Chanyeol pressed four fingers in. The bunny tensed immediately, making Chanyeol stop and coo at him until he relaxed again and let them in all the way. Chanyeol only continued for a few moments with all four fingers, pulling back and grabbing the bottle again to coat his own length. “You’re sure?” Chanyeol asked again, rubbing his thumbs into Minseok’s hip bones.

            Minseok nodded, reaching out again to wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s neck tightly. Chanyeol kissed his lips, feeling the bunny bite down as he began pressing in. Minseok gasped, his nails digging into Chanyeol’s neck and tugging at the hairs on his neck. Chanyeol went slowly, letting Minseok adjust as he went until he was fully seated within him. He pulled away slightly to look at the dazed, pink cheeked bunny. “Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, kissing at his jaw,

            “Mmf,” Minseok moaned, shifting his hips slightly, eyes slipping closed. “Move,” He mumbled against Chanyeol’s neck.

            Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice. Minseok’s body was suffocatingly tight around his length, and the friction as he roll his hips was heaven, making him moan loudly. He set a slow pace at first, speeding up at the suggestions of the hybrid, until he was going at a pounding pace, ripping yelps and screams out of the smaller. “Daddy,” Minseok screamed as his body clenched around Chanyeol’s length, and he came over his stomach. Chanyeol kept up his pace, milking out Minseok’s orgasm until he was pliant and sensitive beneath him, whimpering. Chanyeol only took another few moments before he was groaning, shooting his seed into Minseok’s tight warmth.

            He held himself up on his elbows until he came down, and shifted onto his side, pulling his bunny close. Minseok was still breathing heavily, his heart fluttering against Chanyeol’s chest where he was pressed, and his hair was pushed messily out of his face with sweat. Chanyeol tried to pull back to get a towel to clean them up a bit, but was held in place by insistent legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him lodged in Minseok’s body. “Baby,” Chanyeol cooed. “We need to clean up before you get all sticky and gross.”

            “No,” Minseok pouted, cuddling closer and shoving his nose into the crook of his owner’s neck. “Stay.” Chanyeol couldn’t really deny that, so he laid back down and let Minseok cuddle into him. He stroked calmly over the bunny’s droopy ears down his back to his tail, feeling the smaller shiver every time he did.

            “Was that good?” Chanyeol finally questioned quietly, looking down at Minseok who was beginning to drift off for a Christmas morning nap. “Did you enjoy that?” Minseok nodded in his hiding place against Chanyeol’s throat. “Can you tell me with your words?”

            “Mm,” Minseok hummed. “I really liked it, Daddy,” he said after a few moments. “It felt really good,” he said after another pause.

            “Good,” Chanyeol grinned, kissing his forehead. “Now, go to sleep, I’ll get you up before Kris, Tao and Yixing come over, okay?” He asked.

            “Will you stay here and nap with me?” Minseok asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

            “Of course,” Chanyeol said, petting over his hair. He kissed the bunny’s cheeks once more before relaxing into his pillows.

            “I love you, Daddy,” he heard whispered a few minutes later, after he had been sure the hybrid had fallen asleep.

            “I love you too, Mini.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyye finally wrote actual sex. My asexuality-ness was coming through in how hard I was avoiding it lol but I think it came out well!


End file.
